charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Karnage
Don Karnage is a red wolf and the cunning leader of a band of villainous Air Pirates, and frequently crosses paths with Baloo. His secret hideout, Pirate Island, is located inside a volcano somewhere near the coastal city. In the comic Rise of The Pillager Queen, it is revealed his deceased uncle was also an Air Pirate, suggesting he had a pirate upbringing. Personality He is renown for his strange jumble of several accents, and his misuse of the English language (such as often saying "salivations" instead of "salutations"). Karnage fancies himself a throwback to the image of a romanticized pirate from earlier times, dashing and debonair, but he's still a ruthless criminal. Despite his usual criminal behavior, he is shown to be "a man of honor" in the episode "Stuck on You", in which he saves Baloo instead of killing him due to the unfairness of the fight, and upholds his end of a truce between him and Baloo, even after the deal was technically over. In the three part comic The Gates of Shambhala, he also shows gratitude for Lucius saving his life, and agrees to work for him, later also questioning Baloo to see if they were even, as Baloo also saved his life. He is very egotistical, which often motivates his crimes, and leads to his downfall. He is shown to be far more cunning than his crew members, and is very quick to temper when his crew messes up or fails to understand his plans; however, he is still frequently outsmarted by Baloo and company, usually as they use his ego and emotions against him. In an interview with Jim Cummings, it was stated that he is indeed clever, but that his emotions often cloud his judgement. This is demonstrated in "Stuck on You", where he ruined his own effective plan for the sake of making a dramatic entrance, and foolishly left Dumptruck in charge because Gibber (normally his most trusted crew member) had angered him. He is never seen particularly close to anyone, but at one point seemed to see Kit as a pupil; however, this ended with Kit's betrayal and he eventually attempted to kill the boy for his defiance. Everyone else on his crew is considered an underling, and treated harshly. Despite this, Karnage is under the impression that his crew (and even enemies) adore him, despite clear evidence otherwise, including attempted mutinies. Physical appearance Don Karnage is a red wolf, with his left ear bitten. He wears a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, light blue pants, and black boots. He carries a sword (presumably a cutlass) alongside him. Abilities He is an expert sword fighter, claiming in Gates of Shambhala to be a black-belt in it. He is also a skilled pilot, and is very clever, often devising a large array of plans with varying effectiveness Other appearances Voiced by Jaime Camil, He guest appeared in DuckTales 2017 episode Sky Pirates in the Sky! Gallery Screenshot_20180426-163204.png Screenshot 2018-07-28 at 4.53.20 PM.png|Don Karnage in TaleSpin Screenshot 2018-07-28 at 4.55.54 PM.png|Don Karnage in DuckTales 09 I Only Have Ice for You 0000096846.jpg 09 I Only Have Ice for You 0000168996.jpg 09 I Only Have Ice for You 0000170782.jpg 09 I Only Have Ice for You 0000170811.jpg Ducktales 0000276547.jpg Ducktales 0000277013.jpg Ducktales 0000441751.jpg Ducktales 0000442838.jpg Ducktales 0000445053.jpg Ducktales 0000494699.jpg Ducktales 0000502124.jpg Ducktales 0000693544.jpg Ducktales 0001072020.jpg Ducktales 0001263126.jpg Category:DuckTales Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:TaleSpin Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:DuckTales Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jaime Camil Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters Category:DuckTales (2017) Villains Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Articles with Disney Wiki content Category:Pirates Category:Characters wear hat